Talk:Zhou Yong
'Zhou Yong' sound clip Gatty790 posted a soundclip on my talk page, found at http://www.angelfire.com/planet/gatty790/zhou.mp3 (copy and paste if clicking doesn't work, that mp3 really is there) which has the voice of Cheng Zhi addressing Zhou. What my monolingual ears are hearing is Cheng saying "souYUN". It really could be Yong after all, it seems. I'm asking "Mongol" (the guy who put Yong there in the first place) on his talk page over at wikipedia about what the Chinese really means, and if he responds with a definite answer, I will defer to him since the guy actually knows Chinese, and then try to argue for that decision here to get some kind of consensus. All that remains is the story behind that sound clip, and I think we're on our way to solving this one. – Blue Rook 17:43, 28 May 2007 (UTC)talk : Well according to Mongol, his name could be either Zhou 'Rong' or 'Yong'. I personally believe that it is most likely Yong. That is my 2.5 cents. - Gatty790 01:11, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :: If it's an either/or situation, then it would be speculative to officially declare it one way or another. --Deege515 01:28, 30 May 2007 (UTC) This is a tough call, so I've reproduced the Chinese speaking 24 fan's response here: :I heard the mp3 this time. Yes, that's the piece I remembered. It has 99% of chance to be "Zhou Yong, you have ...", with a tiny chance of other names, like "Zhou Rong", if the actor's Mandarin is really bad. I believe to say this character has name "Zhou Yong" is a very safe bet. BTW, as there are several ways to spell a Chinese words, the name can be spelled in different ways. "Zhou Yong" is according to the standard pinyin system. --Mongol 16:36, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I think he has some important input, enough for us to consider putting the possibility of Yong in a BG info and notes bullet. It's too iffy to put as his full name, but we do know that Cheng is saying something more than Zhou. So, I propose we put "Yong" in a note at the bottom with a summary of the sound clip and the findings here. Yays/nays? – Blue Rook 08:05, 30 May 2007 (UTC)talk : Yeah a BG note is a good idea, but since we're not certain on the matter, the article title should remain as "Zhou." --Proudhug 15:04, 30 May 2007 (UTC) And so it remained, until the 24: Trading Card Game finally solved this! – Blue Rook 23:26, 15 October 2007 (UTC)talk Yong? Just wondering, where did the name "Yong" come from? The official website only calls him "Zhou". --Grant Dempsey 04:48, 20 May 2007 (UTC) : I'd like to contribute my typical "WHAT'S THE SOURCE?!" input into this topic as well. --Deege515 06:41, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :: Well, if no source can be provided, it needs to be deleted. --Proudhug 01:39, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::: The sole source seems to be User:Gatty790. I did the move and invited Gatty790 on his/her talk page to discuss this topic right here. – Blue Rook 21:03, 25 May 2007 (UTC)talk Yeah I wrote the Zhou profile on Wikipedia and someone changed the name to Zhou 'Yong', so that is where the Yong came from. (no i didn't make it up) In regards to the name, I prefer the name being just Zhou, which is how he is referred to on fox.com/24, but a user on wikipedia, named Mongol, claims that quote: "His name is 'Zhou Yong', as spoken in the show". Gatty790 18:34, 26 May 2007 (UTC) If everyone wants me too, I could change all of the references to 'Yong' on wikipedia. - Gatty790 18:42, 26 May 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply! I had been getting used to people ignoring their talk pages. On the topic of Wikipedia, if you'd like to alter things there, go right ahead. Personally I gave up on messing with 24 material on Wikipedia ever since I figured out how professional things are right here. If I read that Jack Bauer is a clone of Jesus on Wikipedia, I would just leave it to a real watchdog to revert unless I was really bored. If such a thing happened here, however.... Anyway, if it turns out that "Mongol" is correct, and the name "Yong" is verified sometime down the line, I'll be the first to change it back. – Blue Rook 19:11, 26 May 2007 (UTC)talk It was indeed verified (in 24: Trading Card Game), and as promised, I changed it back. Thanks to Proudhug for finding the website cache of trading cards in the first place. – Blue Rook 23:26, 15 October 2007 (UTC)talk : Wow, that's really cool! - Gatty790 01:31, 16 October 2007 (UTC)